


Georgia Nights and Frights

by SoftSlytherin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, F/M, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Jealous Dean Winchester, Loss of Parent(s), Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, hunter in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSlytherin/pseuds/SoftSlytherin
Summary: Sam gets a call from the last person he expected, a young woman he helped a couple of years ago. Even worse than the awkwardness of that? It means that more monsters have shown up.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	Georgia Nights and Frights

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the show in forever, so I'm estimating timelines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets called back to an old client

Dean had been sitting in the bunker for hours. Scrolling news sites, flipping through newspapers, checking for anything that could point him and Sam to a new case. It had been days since they finished up the last one and Dean was getting restless. His searching was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. He dug his from his jacket pocket and opened it before realizing that it wasn't the source of the noise. Dean glanced down at the coffee table and spotted Sam's phone. It was lit up and practically dancing across the table as it vibrated. The younger brother had left the room a while ago and Dean couldn't help himself. He snatched it up and checked the caller ID. A number he didn't recognize. It could be a new case. Dean flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Sam's phone, Dean speaking."

A sweet southern accent answered and nearly floored Dean, "Oh... I guess I'm kind of glad that Sam didn't answer..." She sighed softly, "Look, um... Just tell him that Daisy called. He knows where to find me."

The call was ended before Dean could even ask what was happening. He shut the phone against his cheek and sat in thought for a moment. Sam didn't get calls from pretty-sounding girls, as far as he knew. She sounded worried about something but didn't explain. Definitely weird. As if on cue, Sam entered the room with lunch. He set the take out on the coffee table and frowned when he didn't see his phone.

"You missed a call," Dean informed him, taking one of the styrofoam boxes

"A case?" Sam sounded hopeful, as he had been cooped up for too long as well

"I don't know..." Dean admitted, "Some chick named Daisy? Hot accent."

Sam froze on his way to the fridge, "Daisy?" He asked, almost like he wanted Dean to be kidding

"Yeah, didn't say much. Just that you'd know where to find her." Dean continued, digging into the takeout, "That mean anything to you?"

"Yeah... and it isn't good," Sam abandoned his trip to the fridge and walked to the bedroom he had claimed, "Pack a bag, some of everything."

That was code for they didn't know what they might run into.

"Wait, where are we going?" Dean asked, turning to face his brother down the hall

Sam poked his head out of the room to answer his question, "Georgia."

* * *

The drive wasn't long since the brothers were in a neighboring state, but still a bit tense. Sam sat in the passenger seat bouncing his knee nervously and flipping his phone over between his hands. Almost like he was expecting another call from that girl. Dean wasn't really paying attention to the road. He was knee-deep in thought about who 'Daisy' was and what she was to Sam. Girlfriend? Probably not. Ex? More likely. He had never heard a mention of her, but it wasn't like he and Sam sat around talking about all the girls they'd dated or slept with.

_That would be fucking weird..._ Dean thought to himself just as they passed the Georgia state line

Dean also couldn't remember when Sam would have been in Georgia. Sure, they had been in the state before but they had been with each other the whole time. It wasn't like Sam to sneak off and go meet some girl. No, that was something Dean would do. He had done that before actually, now that he was thinking about it. The silence in the car was deafening as Sam finally spoke up.

"Okay," He sighed deeply, "You get to ask one question."

"Did you sleep with her?" Was Dean's choice without even thinking about it

"Pick a different question." Sam deflected, looking out the window to avoid Dean's disbelieving gaze

"Fine..." Dean relented, taking a moment to think, "Why were you there in the first place? Working a case?"

"That was two questions..." Sam leaned his head back and prepared himself, "We had stopped by some diner in some little town in Georgia, remember? We were talking about a case in the next town over, just haven't gotten there yet. The waitress, Daisy, her dad ran the place and I swore that something was up with them?"

"Oh yeah, I thought you just had the hots for her and wanted me to leave," Dean admitted with a chuckle

"Yeah... Well, she heard us talking and told me that something wasn't right with her dad. Ended up being demon possession, only took a day to fix..."

"But?" Dean encouraged

"But..." Sam sighed, "Her dad died during the exorcism..."

Dean rose a brow, "That doesn't happen often... you look into it?"

"No, I thought it was just a fluke. But she called after almost two years, so maybe there was more to it."

"Or something new?" Dean suggested, "Maybe she just missed your nerdy charm."

Sam shot Dean a glare before returning to looking out the window and giving his brother directions. It wasn't long before they pulled up to a little town that looked right out of a movie set. The layout was from back when towns were done on neat grid patterns, which made it easy to find the diner Sam was talking about. Like the rest of the town, it looked to be from the 50s. Waitresses in little pink uniforms, clean white tables, red cushioned booths, and barstools at the front. Dean was looking around and nodding in approval as Sam walked up to the counter. The man behind it didn't look up from his cleaning.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not sounding thrilled about having anyone to serve

"Yeah, uh. Looking for Daisy." Sam kicked himself for how awkward that sounded.

"Daisy? Ain't working here anymore. Why?" He finally looked up and seemed to recognize Sam, "Wait a second... You're that one guy... yeah, I remember now. Was here for a couple days then left. Daisy's been talking nonsense ever since."

"What kind of nonsense?"

"Said a demon possessed her daddy and that's why he died. Wouldn't listen to the doctors that said it was a heart attack."

"Yeah, well, I imagine it was pretty traumatic..." 

"Yeah. She should be here soon. Always comes in about this time for lunch." the man finally answered his original question.

Sam and Dean decided on a booth near the back of the place since it was apparent that not many people believed in demons here. A waitress came by to ask if they wanted anything and before Dean could even flirt with her Sam told her that they were waiting for someone. Dean was giving him a slight glare when he spotted a young woman outside the large front window slowing her powder blue cruiser bike to a halt. She jumped off and unbuckled her matching helmet before hanging it on the handlebars. Once the kickstand was down and it was stable she jogged inside the building and waved to the man behind the counter. Before she could ask anything she was pointed to Sam and Dean. Her plump lips were drawn into a thin line when she saw them. Nevertheless, she took the seat opposite them and put her backpack on the seat near her.

"Sam." She greeted the younger Winchester simply, just a hint of a smile on her lips, "And you must be Dean."

"Yeah..." Dean answered, not able to help himself from looking her up and down when she walked over.

Her athletic body was hidden under loose and breathable clothes. A thin flannel shirt, that Dean could swear was one of Sam's that went missing, was fully open on top of a white tank top and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her tan legs looked impossibly long it the cutoffs she wore. Her brown hair was streaked with blonde from sun damage. She wore comfortable-looking running shoes which told Dean that she didn't go through the trouble of dressing up to meet them. She didn't look like she had on much makeup either. Just a little bit of color on her lips, but it could have been lip balm. The waitress came back and asked again if they wanted anything, seeing that someone had joined them.

"Just coffee. Black, please." Sam requested

"Make it two," Daisy added with a polite smile, "Cream and sugar, please."

"Make it three, black... and a piece of that cherry pie."


End file.
